


Baby, It's You

by thewordsleep



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Cliche, Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Fluff, I Object!!!, M/M, Objecting to a wedding trope, Pining, Shotgun Wedding, That should be the tag for wedding objections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordsleep/pseuds/thewordsleep
Summary: Sonia pressures Eddie into marrying Myra, and Richie crashes the wedding.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Baby, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a lot of pain and needed some fluff so I wrote this to feel better! ~~Might go un-anon soon.~~ whomp there it is

Richie tightens his grip on the steering wheel, driving faster than the legal limit but barely noticing.

 _I have to get there on time, I have to, I_ **_have_ ** _to._

Eddie's marrying Myra today at the only courthouse in Derry. AKA the biggest mistake of his life. Richie runs a red light.

Sonia's pushed hard for this for years now. Her son marrying a girl basically cut from the same religious, controlling cloth as her? Match made in heaven.

Eddie confided in Richie that he told her he was miserable, that he didn't want this, that he wasn't sure he was even straight. But the losers were all too spread out, too far away to dismantle her influence.

She guilted and cried and twisted Eddie's arm, and now she was getting her way.

_"I guess," Eddie had said faintly over the phone one night, weeks ago, "maybe it won't be so bad, maybe this is... easier."_

_"Bullshit!" Richie said loudly, gripping his armchair tight, "Bull. Shit. You said it yourself, Eds, you'll_ _be **miserable** for the rest of your life." _

_"I'm miserable now," Eddie sighed, sounding defeated. "I'm just running out of reasons not to."_

_"What? I can think of a thousand reasons, easy. Numero uno, you're gay."_

**_"Might_ ** _be gay."_

_"Might be, whatever. Reason two, you don't love her. You never will, Eds."_

_"Are you really gonna list off a thousand reasons?" Eddie sounded like he was smiling over the phone._

_"If that's what it takes," Richie said earnestly, "My phone bill could handle it. Fuck, Eddie, I could list a **million** reasons if you wanted me to." _

_"Would any of them be…" Eddie trailed off._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, I have to go, I… I'll think about what you said."_

_"Eds - "_

_"Maybe there is..._ **_one_ ** _reason," Eddie had said quickly, quietly as if to not be heard, "One really, really good reason. The_ **_only_ ** _reason. Maybe then..."_

_"Okay," Richie said softly, confused and hopeful, "Okay, I can, I can do that Eds."_

_"I mean if there's a million," Eddie said wistfully, "the right one's bound to be in there somewhere. Right, Rich?"_

_"Right."_

Richie was taking a leap of faith here.

He doesn't know if he's figured out Eddie's one reason, but he knows his own well enough.

Richie takes a sharp turn right, the tires skidding against the loose gravel. Not a cop in sight even still. Man, Derry police really do suck - and for once he's thankful for that.

He parks haphazardly and runs up the stairs of the courthouse.

Once he finds the room and runs in, he sees Eddie, looking beautiful and so downhearted. Wearing an ugly mauve suit that his mother probably picked out - that or his bride-to-be; who is more ruffles than human woman it seems.

"If anyone can show just cause," he hears the judge saying, "why this couple should not lawfully be joined - "

"Wait!" Richie yells, and Eddie looks up sharply at his voice, his tired, sad eyes lighting up. "I oppose, or object, or whatever-sorry. It's just, they both start with an O - "

 _"No!"_ Sonia's voice booms as she stands up, looking sweaty and terrible in her undersized mumu. "Get out!"

"Who the hell are you?" The woman at Eddie's side asks snidely, practically drowning in her veil.

"I am legally allowed to object, I'm - I'm pretty sure," Richie says, walking up to where they're all standing. Eddie's watching him with large, disbelieving eyes. "I asked Stan, so."

The judge looks wary but gestures him forward. "Well I suppose...speak now, then," he says.

Richie blinks rapidly and licks his lips, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Okay. Uh, Eddie," he starts saying fast, unable to meet Eddie's gaze. "Look I... I don't know if I found the one reason you wanted, and I don't know if the one I _do_ have is good enough, I just," Richie pauses, finally looking up, "I just know I love - I'm _in love_ with you. I love you _so much_ , but even that's not the reason you shouldn't do this. The only real reason is that... God, you deserve more than a lifetime of being unhappy, of-of _this_ ," he gestures the room at large, but specifically Myra and his mom. "And... you definitely deserve more than me." Richie looks down, ashamed to be offering so little. "But you should be happy, whether that's with me or not, doesn't matter. Just - please, _please_ don't do this."

"Rich," Eddie finally says thickly, letting out a deep breath. "Holy shit, _Richie."_

When Richie looks up he finds that Eddie's eyes are soft and brimming with tears, his smile wobbly as he reaches out to touch Richie's hand before Sonia rushes to stand between them.

 _"No._ That's enough - _enough!"_ She screeches furiously, her eyes watering behind her glasses as she looks up at Richie. "You are a poison, Richard Tozier," she bites out, jabbing at his chest. "I've always known. You're a disgusting, rotten, foul poison tainting my Eddie. You're sick. _Sick!_ You've always been and I've always known it." Her lips curl with every word, her voice low and cruel. "Oh, how I prayed for you. Every night I prayed for you to go missing like all the other kids in this town, so you'd leave my Eddie alone, stop corrupting him with your disease, your _filth_ \- "

"Shut the fuck up, mom!" Eddie yells, breaking from his shock to shove past his mother. "Richie _isn't_ filthy, he's not disease or poison or sick, mom, _you_ are."

"Eddie," she sobs, her demeanor switching on a dime.

"I love him," Eddie says defiantly, grabbing at Richie's arm and clinging to him, "I love him in every dirty, sick way you're thinking about, ma. I'm fucking _gay_ , and I love him _so much_. So much more than I'm afraid of you," he catches Richie's glassy eyes and smiles fondly at him, "I always have. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to say it."

Richie is shock-still, but then Eddie is tugging him down, his arms wrapping around his shoulders as he leans up to kiss him squarely on the mouth.

Richie barely registers Sonia Kasbrak's shrieking wail.

"Marry me, right here and now," Richie blurts out to Eddie when they break apart, then realizes and clears his throat, "Ah, except, I don't think this is the guest list we want for the wedding."

Eddie laughs, the sweet sound drowning out his mother's choked noises and Myra's sobbing.

"Yeah," Eddie says, grinning hard as he pulls Richie away, walking backwards as he leads them out of the courthouse to the sound of his mother's cries. "But I think I know the people who are."

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation by [qbabee0](https://ficbook.net/authors/4008036) is available [**here**!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9225645) <3
> 
> I'm not sure why this kept being reposted in the tag but I de-anon'd it and deleted the others so hope it doesn't happen again with this edit!! 
> 
> Also, I lost two comments on the deleted posts, but thanks first to [kylorentrash96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorentrash96) for enjoying the story, and to the anon for bringing the problem to my attention!


End file.
